1. Technical field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical instrument and, more specifically, to a surgical instrument for clamping, severing, and joining tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Certain surgical stapling instruments are used for applying rows of staples through compressed living tissue. These surgical stapling instruments are employed, for example, for listening tissue or organs prior to transection or resection or during anastomoses. In some cases, these surgical stapling instruments are utilized for occluding organs in thoracic and abdominal procedures.
Typically, such surgical stapling instruments include an anvil assembly, a cartridge assembly for supporting an array of surgical staples, an approximation mechanism for approximating the cartridge and anvil assemblies, an alignment or guide pin assembly for capturing tissue between the cartridge and anvil assemblies and for maintaining alignment between the cartridge and anvil assemblies during approximation and firing, and a firing mechanism for ejecting the surgical staples from the cartridge assembly.
In use, the alignment pin assembly is advanced and the anvil and cartridge assemblies are approximated. Next, the surgeon fires the instrument to place staples in tissue. Optionally, the surgeon may use the same instrument or a separate device to cut the tissue adjacent or between the row(s) of staples. The alignment pin in some instances is advanced automatically with approximation of the cartridge; in other instances it is advanced by a separate mechanism.